Two Lives
by Jackie-O'-Lantern
Summary: Secrets, anger, hatred, love and a pinch of nuclear physics mixed with some electrical engineering put into a boiling pot of raw emotions, stuffed into the slums of India and seasoned with atonement – a recipe bound for adventure. Bruce Banner/OC
1. Introduction

_A/N: I made a bit of a new first chapter, an introduction. Hope you guys don't mind! :D _

_Review!_

_Pairings: Canon and Bruce Banner/OFC_

**2012: Stark Tower**

* * *

Anthony "Tony" Stark AKA Ironman juggles the data packet given to him by SHIELD before telling JARVIS to expand it.

Holographic images of battle appear in the air in front him coupling almost harmoniously with the large written information scrolling beside them.

Videos of Captain America, the Asgardian Thor, his former employee (and the current agent code named Black Widow), another SHIELD agent, the Hulk and a woman he's never seen before flutter across his transparent monitors.

Lifting his eyebrow he quickly pulls up the profile for the unknown female – Lucinda Hammer; daughter of Justin Hammer former CEO of Hammer industries and Marie-Claire Willow current Victoria Secret model.

Little shocks Tony now a days – this is something that nearly blows his billion-dollar mind.

Hammer? Did SHIELD even know how annoyingly reckless and irresponsible Justin was? The damage he had caused to Tony personally and Stark Industries was massive, now his DAUGHTER of all people was one of those selected in the avengers initiative? Fury wasn't going to hear then end of this.

Rubbing his temples in anger he magnifies her records and statistics.

First thing the disheveled genius notices is an old scanned photograph of Lucinda, her father and grandfather standing side by side. She's young (around ten years old) and stands proudly beside Justin Hammer – a perfect little mini-Hammer clone Anthony muses.

He flicks through the image carelessly – another comes up on screen, the same girl again only more mature. She's around her early teens and this time she's winning the science fair for her handmade robotic arm – probably built by one of Justin's cronies.

Another comes up of her graduating high school at fourteen scared and alone with a large group of older students.

A number of articles come up – dysfunctional family, young Hammer genius mirroring her fathers brilliance, her certificate of deferral and failure out of MIT, her disappearance and alleged drug addiction.

Another photo comes up – she's older, around twenty years old and laughing at the camera. She resembles nothing of her father in this photo.

He quickly reads through the photographs scripted background – it was the first day of her new businesses in India, a mechanics shop aimed at helping the slum dwellers with their "anything from electronic, water, car to technological" problems.

Detailed videos of her workshop follow – makeshift appliances made of trash, old beat up cars and high-tech computer equipment she seems to have built out of scrap metal. He smirks, bloody a-class hacking gear made from garbage.

There are more videos of her breaking down the film cameras sticking out her tongue childishly as she does so, and some photos of her flipping them off.

She looks so much different as she gets older – less like the spawn of Justin Hammer and more like (if he must say it) him.

He observes one of the close up photos – she has sun bleached blond hair that frames her tanned freckled face showing off her vivid green eyes. She grew up well Stark muses – beautiful even.

Tapping on the screen Tony fast-forwards to another document – Lucinda Hammer sitting down with an older man. He zooms in and chuckles – the infamous Bruce Banner.

There's more data collected on the two of them – walking together, eating lunch, playing "science" in her workshop with various equipment, her cuddled up to him on a comfy looking couch and one specific long range photo of them loosely holding hands.

Tony is almost disgusted – SHIELD didn't need to follow them this closely, this was by all means an invasion of privacy.

He pulls up her statistics – potential threat to national security, blah blah blah, one of the top hackers in America, blah blah, top-notch programmer, unparalleled knowledge of technological systems and one of the few people in the world able to preform a "fire sale" on the American defense system.

He's almost impressed.

A final video traces onto the screen - Lucinda clinging to the Hulk, well a shirtless Bruce Banner, tightly in the middle of a large impact crater.

She was crying.

Tony shivers and deletes all the information - vowing to hack SHIELD security and obliterate her personal data.

Sometimes he grumbles they went to far.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Act One

_A/N: So this is just a short introduction of the characters chapter~  
_

_I am not really sure about this story so review if you want me to continue! :) _

_After a couple of people review I'll make sure to update!  
_

_Pairings: Bruce Banner/OC and the usual cannon._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing  
_

**Early 2011: India**_  
_

* * *

The rain beats angrily on the muddy streets washing away yesterday's filthy grime – street children run freely through the cold enjoying the October showers. Bits of sunlight break out of a grey blanket of clouds taunting everyone with an illusion of warmth. Autumn stings the dreary atmosphere.

The slums of India look like a surreal dreadful beauty in the rainfall – the smell is probably the only thing that throws off the young woman as she limps slowly towards home.

Grumbling she gives up on her journey and enters one of the small shady restaurants on the corner – the owner looks up and nods a hello at her.

The place is empty besides an older white man sitting at one of the bar stools, sitting beside him she yawns and orders some Luchi bread in Hindi.

Thanking the restaurant owner in English she drops a couple of coins on the table.

"Damn it" she swears to herself while lifting her foot, rolling back her pant leg and examining her shallow flesh wound "hey, does this look infected to you?"

The man beside her stirs and lifts his eyebrow "uh, maybe".

"Oh sorry – names Lucy. Nice to meet ya' stranger" she stretches out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

The man gulps nervously and gives her hand an awkward limp squeeze "Bruce, um Bruce Banner".

"Nice to meet you Bruce – lovely weather don't you think?" she questions while pocking at her leg injury "suppo-se-se so".

He stutters, cute she muses to herself while chuckling "so you think this is infected?"

"Let me um, see" he wipes his hands and lifts her leg into his lap, making sure she doesn't touch him. Feeling the skin around her leg he grimaces "no infection, but you should sanitize the wound and bandage it".

"Crap – you think a bottle of tequila and some ripped up cloth will do?" she asks looking into the mans eyes, tilting her head in question.

He's cute – she notes smiling. Dark brown hair with ripples of white in his sideburns, deep coffee brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow. He looks weary with deep circles under his eyes and a twitchy nervous tick about him.

His clothes are torn and old – not unusual for someone living in the slums.

"I am a doctor here – my clinic isn't to far away. Uh, I can fix this up for you. It um, won't take long" he breaks away from her gaze nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, almost afraid to touch her skin again.

"Really? Thanks so much Doc! Freak-en awesome! I haven't been able to find any medical anything here, haven't had a check up in months actually. You mind checking this" she lifts her shirt showing off her pierced bellybutton and a large yellowing bruise "it's kind of getting all mustard-y looking".

He blushes a bright red and coughs "sure, that's fine".

"Cool stuff Doctor-man!" she laughs and grabs her order of flatbread, stuffing it into her face happily.

* * *

Bruce Banner sneaks a glance at the young woman limping beside him; she's cheerfully chewing on her last piece of bread.

She's younger than him – probably only by ten years or so however, he does look much older than his actual age (anger issues, running from the government and gamma rays does that to you).

She looks different than most women he's encountered.

Her long sun bleached strawberry hair is tied back showing of her numerous piercings – two on top of the left ear rim and a small ring on each lobe. Her eyes are a strikingly vivid green; they illuminate the patches of freckles around her nose and cheeks.

She's wearing a baggy black tank top, old jeans and a patched brown jacket. She is tanned proving her long residence in India – she almost looks like one of the street urchins that visit his clinic daily.

Nevertheless, she's strangely beautiful with an infectious childish smile that lingers on her face.

Rounding another corner he finally reaches his crude _clinic, _if you can call it that. Lucy doesn't seem to mind, grinning she tugs on his wet sleeve "brilliant place you've got doc!"

"Thanks" he finally smiles and shows her inside.

The number of strange people he meets at restaurants is increasing.

The number of strange people he meets in general is increasing.

"Would you like some tea?" he questions shyly as she leans against the small desk he keeps his outdated medical equipment on "I don't mind! Just got's ta' get this leg fixed".

He turns on the electric teapot and motions her to sit down on one of the empty chairs.

Complying she sits down quietly "so, how long will this take to heal?"

"Probably a couple of weeks if you don't move it regularly" he sighs as she chuckles "yeah, that'll work – thanks Doc. Can you just wrap it up for me?"

"No problem" he taps the table. She rolls up her pant leg again and places it on the wood safely "thanks for this! Usually the random people I meet in restaurants are more rude than helpful. Makes me miss America".

"Where are you from?" he questions as he sanitizes her wound, cleaning out the dirt carefully.

"Hell's Kitchen, New York. What about you?"

"New York as well actually" he twitches at the lost memories of destroying his own city.

"Why are you here? Man with a cause Doc? Trying to save us street rats?" she sticks out her tongue as he chuckles "could ask you the same thing".

She ignores his comment "most people like you come here to run away, so what are ya' running from Doctor Banner?"

Her tone changes a bit, he ignores it and begins to bandage her leg "just helping where I can. What about you, running from something?"

"Running towards something," she grins as he finishes his work.

"Clever" he remarks as she stands up and smiles "now can you look at this Doc?"

Taking of her shirt she shows him a large bruise.

It's been almost a year since Bruce has had any human contact – this he muses to himself, is the closest he's gotten to a woman in months.

"It's just a bruise" touching her ribs carefully he watches her sharply intake a gulp of air "nothing's fractured – don't carry anything heavy, you should be fine".

Feeling around the bruise he notices that even her body has bits of freckles scattered across it - cute.

"Thanks again, I was a bit worried about it – are bruises supposed to turn yellow?" she grabs her shirt of the floor and puts it back on, shacking a bit from the cold.

"Sometimes – matters how hard the impact that causes the bruise is" he remarks while making two cups of tea.

"Oh okay – my fault really. Next time I'll be more careful" she laughs at her own expense "I should get going – my cat will miss me if I don't feed it".

"What exactly were you doing?" he asks as she smiles "nothing to dangerous – no worry needed. I am a mechanic injuries come with the territory. Anyhow I can't really pay you much".

"No pay needed, my consulting hours rarely extend this late anyhow" he mummers as she claps her hands in happiness "lovely, will a hug suffice?"

"Um, no that's not" he begins as she sticks out her tongue and gives him a short, warm hug "there you are Doc! You looked like you needed a hug anyway".

"I'll keep visiting you Doctor! You should come down by my shop sometimes – it's just down the street" grinning she kisses his cheek and turns her heel "see you around awesome Doc-man!"

She's already gone, he looks at the hot cup of tea he made for her and sighs – must he always be so awkward around people of the opposite sex? He doubts he'll see her again.

At least he helped; smiling he touches his cheek and pours her tea into the sink.

The number of people he gives free healthcare to is increasing.

He needs to stop being so nice (but that was more the other guys territory).

* * *

_Review if you would like another chapter :) please_


End file.
